Prince Charming
by Lati
Summary: -OLD STORY GETTING REDONE!- Rhoda McLaskey doesn't know what she's getting into when she decides to pursue the affections of her mysterious peer at Gotham County High, the eccentric and out casted Jonathan Crane.
1. OCT 3rd, MON: Weird Kid

So I dumped Nate the other night.

And no, I don't feel bad. That freakin' pig stepped over the line this time. I told him once before that trying to coerce me into sex when I'm not ready wasn't cool, but evidently all he heard was, "When I say no, I secretly mean yes." I know a lot of chicks really do that ... but there is nothing in our history together to imply that I would be the least bit into that kind of treatment, especially as (shhh) a virgin. And to make matters worse, he thought that trying to fondle and french kiss me out in the middle of the dance floor at the Homecoming dance was a smart idea. REALITY CHECK! I shoved him off and told him to hit the road before I gave him a whupping in front of the entire damn school. Jesus! He was a good looker, decently responsible for his age, fun sense of humor, but man oh man he just couldn't get his head out of the gutter! I'm done dealing with guys who think with their junk.

Anyway, next topic, before I get wound up again.

Me and Courtney decided that it would be more fun going midnight bowling, so we both ditched the dance and went to the nearest alley in our dresses. I tell ya: I may have been wearing heels and a dress that squeezed my knees together mercilessly, but I can bowl like a freakin' champ! And in the end we both had way more fun that way then going to a dance with crappy dates and a bunch of classmates neither of us really care that much for. That pretty much concludes Saturday.

Today was a pretty routine and usual day at Gotham County High. Can't wait to be done with this semester: I'll be graduating a semester early since I got all my required classes and credits out of the way, whew! Will feel good to get a kick start on college. Though if high school is this freaky, I'm ruefully curious as to what college will have in store for me. Case in point: I just noticed this kid in almost all of my classes who, to say the least, is a bit out of left field. He was absent in my first period class, Calculus, and from my fourth period class, English IV. But, he did show up to second period, Biology. Our instructor was talking about dissecting frogs on Friday (um yuck?) and this kid raises his hand to ask like an excited kid in a candy factory, "Are they going to be alive?" Of course when the teacher responded no, he slumped down in his chair and muttered something like, "Oh what fun is that?"

Creepy, I know.

Yet at the same time, call me crazy, I kinda like the guy. Not in THAT way, mind you. He's just a character. Different. Definitely eccentric, but doesn't seem like too bad a guy. He managed to make me laugh at least. Later at lunch, after shoving and pushing my way through the crowds of obnoxious kids, I headed towards one of the tables outside the cafeteria near the planters where I always eat with Courtney and Beth. On my way however, I saw that same kid sitting under one of the trees in the lawn outside the library. And - I wasn't totally sure of this - I think I saw a dead bird in his lap. I was going to wave hello since it didn't look like he was expecting any friends to come join him, but the bird started to creep me out when I gave it a second glance. It wasn't dead ... it was _dying_. And the kid was playing with it. He lifted up its wings, stroked its back, and all the while watched it with this serious, inquisitive gleam in his eyes like a mad scientist at work. I can tell he's a really smart guy, but a little on the creepy side to say the least. I half joked to myself if he was a serial killer or some deranged psychopath let loose on our school, haha.

Anyway, yeah, that was weird.

After English and then Choir at the end of the day, I went off on my usual mile walk home. I talked to my neighbor, Nick, about the usual stuff. School, the weather, other neighbors, gas prices, etc. He said his wife is expecting a baby some time really soon, yay! Gotta remember to get them a gift later. I'm genuinely happy for them, Nick and his family seem like really down-to-Earth, stable people and he's such a nice guy that he definitely deserves to be happy.

... Gosh, why can't I find a guy like that?

Anyway, I tried to drown out my romantic introspective ramblings with singing practice at home. Mom came home the usual time, around 7pm or so, sore as hell from work. She tries to hide how bone tired she is every day but I don't think she realizes that, for a teenager, I'm a lot more perceptive than she takes me for. Mom works twelve hour shifts as a receptionist at Gotham General, and occasionally does part time work as a house painter, as totally weird as that sounds. Ever since Dad left us she's been determined to make sure we get by easy, and so far it's been paying off. Our bills are paid in full and on time, good food's on the supper table every night, I'm in school, my college is covered ... I couldn't ask for anything more, really. She works too hard and is probably too under-appreciated. I wish I had the sentiment to tell her that I love her and that she's a great mother, but I'm just so damn bad at being all mushy gushy like that, gah.

Anyway ... I just can't get that kid out of my head for some reason. He's strangely fascinating even though I know virtually nothing about him, including his name. Tomorrow I may try to be friendly and say hello, see what he says. He seems like a dark guy, but hey, I ain't all peaches and cream myself. We shall see I suppose!


	2. OCT 4th, TUES: His Name's Jonathan Crane

Remember creepy kid with the bird?

His name is Jonathan Crane.

Sorta has a nice ring to it, huh? Almost classy and sophisticated. Well, at least to me. This morning before first period class, I was sitting outside the classroom, as per usual, waiting for the bell to hurry up and ring so that the teacher would unlock the door and let us in. Down the hall I saw Jonathan getting scolded by one of the administrators. For what? I can only guess at this point. He was hanging his head in shame like a kid, but his eyes were oddly fixed on the chemistry class down the hall. He didn't seem angry or irritated, or even embarrassed. Actually, he looked really brooding, like he was only pretending to listen to appease the admin. After a few minutes though, they caught on and snapped his fingers in Jonathan's face and I heard him demand, "Why, Jon?" Why what, I don't know either. But I heard him reply back, dauntingly confident,

"The girls made fun of me, bullying me like an elementary school student. They get whatever fate becomes of them. Besides, they should be the ones punished for nearly crushing my beetles!" I only noticed it then that he was holding a shoe box, which then he thrusted forward in front of the admin only for him to jerk backwards in surprise. Didn't take a genius to figure out that it was full of aforementioned beetles. After he yelled at Jonathan one more time he left.

I would say I felt bad for him, but it looks like he had the situation under control, hee hee. I do notice that he gets picked on a lot though in the dumbest and most immature of ways. Freak, nerd, geek: those are the most popular names. But one really struck a nerve with me: Scarecrow. It doesn't sound like much, hell it sounds just plain off, but it was really mean for me to hear. I think they call him that because he's so damn tall and skinny, pretty wiry if you ask me. Not to imply that he's by any stretch ugly, though! I think he's actually pretty good looking. Um, ahem, anyway, not only do they point that out in that name, but I think it's also a jab at his financial background. It's obvious that Jonathan isn't the richest kid in school. He dresses modestly, doesn't wear brand names, and some times the things he wears are just plain shabby. I can't recall ever seeing him in a pair of jeans or slacks that didn't have holes in them. Calling someone something for an outward physical appearance, while stupid in itself, is one thing. But to poke fun at someone's down luck? That's just cold. I can't freaking stand that.

I figured it was the best time to make a move.

I approached him, trying to seem kinda aloof and not so, ya know, obvious. Soon as he looked over and make eye contact with me, drawing that dreaded shoe box back under his arm, I commented with a smile, "Kids are pretty rude here. They'll get whatever's coming for them I'm sure. Karma's a bitch." I didn't think it mattered at the time, probably because I didn't quite process the full extent of that happy grin he gave me as I headed back to class once the bell rang. But a few minutes later, I thought about it, and felt pretty good about myself.

Jonathan's got some intense eyes too. They're a vibrant blue and are really captivating, almost hypnotic. I bet if he took the time to look any bully right in the eye with one of his idiosyncratic glares, they'd leave him alone on the spot. Bt I'm also willing to get that if he looked at any girl right in the eyes and planted a soft smile on those lips, he could make them swoon with just a glance.

Ha ha, I'm rambling. Ignore me.

After math came science class, whoop-dee-do, the bane of my existence, ugh. I was busy minding my business, doing busy work, when - boom! - outta no where comes Jonathan, who waves at me with a blank face. I nodded back since I was a little preoccupied, but noticed that he had put a folded piece of paper in my binder on my desk. (I know, I was reeeally intrigued too.) After class and finishing lab, I went ahead and opened it up. It read:

"I love you."

... lol wut?

I couldn't stop thinking about it all through lunch. How. Freaking. Bizarre. I even got irritated with my friends for not shutting up about it and letting me have a moment to think and process what the hell had just happened. I got up and wandered around campus for the rest of lunch. I mean, how does someone respond to something like that? I just met the guy and I'm pretty sure he only likes me because I'm one of the few (if not only) chicks that gave him the time of day. And I sure as hell don't return the sentiment. Jesus, I barely know him! But at the same time, as sick as it sounds ... I couldn't help but feel flattered! Beyond the late Nate, I've dated a handful of guys, but at the same time, I feel like I have no idea what I'm doing when it comes to guys, gah! What would I say if he asks me out? Will he even ask me out? I'd think that a date or two would HAVE to come before a confession of love, right? Uhh, guess not?

On my way towards my English class I passed through the empty art hallway, but on the way, I saw Jonathan leaning up against the wall at the far end of the corridor. And it kind of disturbs me to recall that he was standing right outside my classroom door, as if he were waiting for me. I froze, and had no idea what to say. So I just put on a smile and said nothing, while my brain went into severe panic mode.

Thank god he broke the silence: "Rhoda McLaskey." I wasn't sure what he was getting at, so I just replied back in the same tone of voice,

"Jonathan Crane." Before I could say anything else, he added with a really smooth tone of voice,

"I've known you for almost a year now. You were in a lot of my classes."

That's when I let out a stupid giggle. I was embarrassed to know that he knew me when I hadn't even noticed him until yesterday. But I was relieved that he smiled instead of got offended. And what a smile too, I gotta say. He's seriously a good looker.

We chit chatted back and forth for a few seconds about nothing worth mentioning. Idle stuff, a few random questions from him including what my favorite colors and bands were. Then he smiled and said, "Thanks for standing up for me today." And left. Just like that.

Ain't gonna lie: I can tell why he gets picked on. Definitely an odd one. But that weird-creepy-eccentricity is kind of, uh ... alluring. It really adds to his charm, really. I think most teens these days are just too brainwashed to the mainstream "norm" to see understand that. Regardless though, at least he found one person who likes him. Anyone else that mocks and picks on him can go to hell for all I care.

Hell if he ever asks me out, I'd be tempted to say yes.


	3. OCT 5th, WED: He's Such a Character

This morning I woke up half an hour earlier than usual, just so I had some extra time to get myself ready. Admittedly, I put on a tad more makeup than usual and I dressed to impress. (Don't be hatin' yo!) I was ready to grab some eyes today, just because I felt like that. Which is weird for me, given that I have deep-seeded psychological problems regarding my couple extra pounds of weight. No biggie, whatever, touchy subject, moving on, ahem ...

... I know, I suck at lying. I was totally dressing to impress Jon. But he wasn't in class today. Can you sense how disappointed I was? I practically depressed myself thinking about how stupid I must have looked getting myself dolled up. During lunch I was really out of it too, I didn't even feel like talking to Beth and Courtney, so I took a detour from the usual lunch route to wander the campus and cheer myself up.

You wouldn't believe the stroke of luck I stumbled upon! And what an unusually morbid sight too: When I came by the student parking lot behind the theater arts building, there was Jon! ... Hunched over a small bonfire like a caveman ... I had no clue what the hell he was up too, so with a little hesitation I walked over to greet him. He turned only his head and gave a nod to me, looking like he was really focused on that fire. When I asked him what he was doing, he muttered kind of bitterly, "One of the administrators confronted my fifth period instructor yesterday, and openly ridiculed me in front of the class. So I broke into the teacher's lounge, went in the mail room, and took all I could that belonged to him. What you see here are the remains of his labor at this establishment. Hope he rots six feet under."

As I'm sure you can agree, that isn't the most amusing thing in the world and is pretty dark. But somehow, don't ask me why, it struck my funny bone just so and I giggled. I mean, it's not every day that this seemingly shy, geeky, lanky kid suddenly goes a little berserk and executes a pretty damn effective method of revenge. Guy sounded like he deserved it though, that's not cool to make fun of a student to other people, let alone publicly like that. Oh, and uh, note to self: **Never** piss Jon off. Hee hee.

The little voice in my head told me that an open bonfire in the middle of the parking lot was probably not a good idea though, so I was itching to get out of there before someone saw it. But before I could even begin a farewell, Jonathan pretty succinctly addressed me: "Do you like me?"

He unfurled his lanky frame as he stood, dusted off the seat of his pants, and faced me, standing really close. Those totally stunning blue eyes of his stared directly into mine. And before then, I never really processed how tall he was compared to me, my guess is that he's around 6'02" or an inch or two higher even. But anyway, I'm a pretty bad liar. Like, I should get a gold medal in failing at lying. So I'm pretty sure the intense heat I felt in my cheeks was clearly visible as I smiled and replied timidly, "Um ... Yeah ..." He took a few steps forward and relaxed his eyes, his lips spreading into a charming little smile. He replied, "Really?" I nodded with an awkward giggle, a bit shocked that I would admit it that easily.

I was so distracted (as you can imagine) that I didn't notice that a wandering teacher had finally noticed the fire. He shouted pretty frantically, obviously shocked, and man it almost gave me a heart attack. My immediate reaction was to turn around and explain (IE: lie), but the guy didn't look too receptive to meaningless groveling at that moment. Jon already knew this miles ahead of me of course ... so grabbed my wrist and pulled me off with him as he ran down the sidewalk towards the street and off campus. Yup. We totally ran away from school, with the teacher yelling after us, but I could hear his voice getting more and more faint behind me. He was probably busy dealing with the fire.

We ducked behind the wood shop building wedged just beside the swimming pool on the outskirts of the campus, which was a pretty good hiding spot since there was nothing back there worth checking out at any time. For a few moments he kept holding my hand. (Cue my heart melting into a warm puddle of goo.) His was a little dirty from the fire, but it was still comforting to feel the warmth of his skin on mine.

After a few minutes of catching our breath, he looked over and apologized if he got me in trouble. Frankly though, I didn't give a shit. I was way too preoccupied with him just being that close. Now, here's the freaky part ladies: Jon complimented my outfit. Just like that, right out in the open, no hesitation! "You look really nice today." How a guy notices a gal dolling up is beyond my understanding. But that wasn't even the best part. When he turned his head away to keep a look out he added, "Then again, you look nice every day." I know it might not be anything special to him, or to anyone else, but ... I don't know. I've never had a guy be that up front with me before. They're always shy and awkward at first, not the least bit confident - I can't complain much, I'm the same way really - but Jon seems like he actually knows what he's doing some times. Weird as that is.

Jon asked me another moment later, "Don't you find me awkward? Socially unfit?" I told him that, well, he was a _little_ eccentric at best, but that it added to his charm. At first I regretted being frank, but he didn't seem to mind at all. Hell, I think he took it as a compliment. Good!

After a while I went to my next class, Jon of course ditched again. I wonder what tomorrow will hold in store, hmm.


	4. OCT 6th, THURS: He's a Genius

It just gets better and better!

This morning when I headed to my first period class, I saw Jonathan sitting in the small alcove by the door with a book open in his lap. He was hunched over doing some work and looked pretty focused, but I also saw a few girls surrounding him. He looked like he was fine ignoring them, but when I got closer I heard them - if you can believe this immature crap - sarcastically flirting with him. The mocking, fake flirting. Ugghh fer Chrissake, is that kind of crap necessary ladies? They were saying garbage like, "Oh Jonatha, Jonathan! You can bring any woman to their knees!" They dispersed when I approached. Good thing too because I was pretty ready to open up a can of whoop-ass.

I said hi, but he seemed really distracted still, so I decided not to bother him. When I glanced at what he was so into, he was finishing up the last page of book work in our class textbook. I'm not kidding. Dude he's a freakin' genius. I couldn't even understand what he was writing down, it looked like Chinese as far as I'm concerned! And I'm enrolled in the freakin' class! Way to make me feel dumb, Jon. I couldn't help but let my imagination wander though, and wonder to myself, what does Jonathan Crane see in me? I mean, why pick me out from a crowd? I'm not a genius, I'm overweight, I'm not always super nice, I'm awkward. He seems like the type of guy that would be into a chick that's strong, intelligent, and cunning. I kinda like to think of myself as weak, kinda dumb, and droll. (Oh by the way, I should also get a gold medal in low self esteem.)

I was going to ask him what he honestly saw in me, but the bell rang and Jon suddenly shut the book and stood. I opened the door to head in, but Jon went in the total opposite direction. I called after him to ask where he was going, and he just responded matter-of-factly, "I'm going home. I've learned everything worth learning in the class. It's no use to me anymore."

Dude ... He did all that book work since the other day. Are you freakin' serious? I'm telling you, GENIUS!

Of course with Jon gone, I was bored. At lunch I figured he was still at home, so I didn't bother keeping an eye out, much as I half wanted to. I went to grab a salad to help work on that self esteem thing, then went to sit with my friends. Courtney and Beth were already in an uproar with gossip. They tried to get me in on the whole Jon thing and break me and get me to talk, but I just kept eating and kept my mouth shut. They're my best friends at school, but I gotta admit, when it comes to sharing my personal feelings on stuff, they're impossibly obnoxious. Far as they're aware, Jon and I are only peers and nothing more.

That argument probably would have been flawless ... had I not felt a tap on my shoulder, and then turned around to see Jonathan hovering over me. My cheeks felt hot instantly. He took my arm and gently asked for a chat and I, uh duh, said okay and went with him. He took me to a shady spot under a tree and at first we just exchanged casual chit chat. How class went without him and all. Then ... he asked me out on a ... date. Yeah, dinner and stuff. A date. Like, a date date.

Uhhh WHAT DO I DO?

I was so excited and so terrified all at the same time I didn't know how to react. We made plans to meet at a nice restaurant called My Florist (dumb name I know) on Saturday at 7pm. After confirming plans, he apologized to me about being distant this morning. Cue another romantic sigh, wow. It was really too sweet of him.

He left after that and I went back to my friends. They of course asked what we talked about, and I of course lied my ass off. Told them that he's my partner in science class and that he was just asking me what he missed the other day.

I think I'm suddenly getting better at lying.


	5. OCT 7th, FRI: He's My Hero

Jonathan wasn't in math again. I'm starting to get used to his absence. But what annoyed me was the teacher talking about him in a way that wasn't terribly flattering. Something about Jon being a smart kid, but a slacker. I can't blame him much, but for goodness' sake, give the only smart kid in class a break. Asshole.

Anyway, today was the day to dissect a dead frog in science. Gross. Not like I'm scared perse, but I was told that it would be juicy and stinky inside ... Cue me vomiting. We grouped up and of course, there was an odd number of kids in class so I got no partner. I got paired up with two stuck-up skanky chicks who were whining more than a preteen girl on PMS. But, as if on cue, in walks Jonathan! And right as I'm laying a knife down onto the frog's belly, phew, what a relief. He put his stuff down, went straight to me, and (giggle giggle) asked to be my lab partner. Awwwesome. (See, I wasn't lying to Courtney and Beth, pshaw.)

Anyway we went to cutting into its rubbery carcass ... Fun! opted to do the cutting while he instructed me on the procedure as the hand out detailed. Soon as I got through the taut skin that smell bursted out and practically choked me. It's by far one of the worst smells I've ever experienced. The fat underneath was yellow and looked like a bunch of bubbles, and bore a close resemblance to corn kernels lined up on the ear. And yes, it was juicy and moist. Ugh. The girls were squealing and whining of course, but I was okay enough with it, mainly because Jon was by my side to "protect" me. Hee hee.

I finally got to the part where we had to take out the stomach and examine its contents. The stomach itself was kind of balloon-like in a fat crescent moon shape. I sliced it in half horizontally along the middle and opened it up into two thin halves. But, almost immediately, I lost my cool composure:

Within the black mess inside was a dead baby scorpion.

I dropped it and leapt back like a cat standing on a bonfire. If I neglected to mention earlier, which I'm sure I have, I freakin' HATE BUGS. HATE. I'm so damn terrified of them, I am totally fine with admitting that I'm also a total wuss when dealing with them. And I was so taken off guard too that I didn't immediately notice that I was crying in horror. Jon put his arm around me and rubbed my shoulder to comfort me, which probably would have been received better had I not just been less than an inch from _touching a freakin' bug_.

After that nightmare, lunch came as per usual and Jonathan asked me to go with him off campus to grab some food. Which was awesome, because I got to know him a little more personally. We talked about a lot of general stuff, the bullies, school, general interests and all. Then, out of left field, he asks about my phobia for bugs. I can't stand touching them, being near them or anything as such. I'm okay enough with looking at them from a distance, but giant detailed photos of them in books or on the internet is a big no-no. I got the phobia when I was a kid and a flying roach with long antennae and furry legs (uggghhh) got caught in my hair, and all I could hear was the rapid high-pitched clicking of its wings as it tried to fly out. Was so scared I chopped all my hair off.

Halfway through my story I kind of drifted off, since Jon was staring at me curiously, totally into it for some reason. I mean, really. He was fascinated, encouraging me to go on. I asked him if he had any phobias or fears, and he claimed to have none. Hm, okay.

The conversation ended there, oddly. We grabbed food - I got fries and a burger and he got a salad - then we walked back to campus. Jon ditched class again, so I went alone and of course got bored and lonely. All I could think about was his strange fascination with fear. Definitely weird. But I'm okay with weird.

Hey, guess what? Tomorrow's Saturday. Which means it's date night. Which means I'm WINNING!


	6. OCT 8th, SAT: He's a Romantic

The date ... The date was amazing.

As mentioned before, we met at My Florist. Some restaurant in a questionable part of town that got strangely awesome reviews. The place was huge with a really high ceiling and enormous decorative, dimmed lights in the shape of roses. It was a very modern, chic kind of place, not what I'm really used to. I showed up in a black and white blouse and skirt with platform sandals, and Jon greeted me in a nice jacket and slacks that, for once, didn't have holes in them. He's such a gentleman; he led my arm and arm to our table. Now, My Florist has a few leveled areas you can dine on, and it looks like he reserved a table on the highest area so we could overlook the decor, right next to the giant weaving fish tank that bordered the back wall. Did I mention this place was really cool?

I decided to appease my low self esteem again by ordering a healthy yet really yummy sounding pecan apple salad, and actually Jon ordered the same thing. We talked a lot more tonight, about art, of which he said he's pretty decent at. Also talked about movies, and how he's a total horror fan, but only old school stuff like The Thing and The Shining. He went on for a short while about The Shining actually, said it was his favorite film of all time. Can't say I blame him, because that movie is pretty damn badass. It didn't take long however before our conversation somehow ended up on the topic of psychology, and then back on the subject of fear. Boy, he is _definitely_ a horror fan.

I didn't expect him to open up like he did, and I didn't even prompt him to. But then Jon began talking about his upbringing and being picked on since practically birth. From day one his classmates either pretended like he didn't exist, picked on him, bullied him, or flat out beat him. He described his childhood as "one big abysmal blur." I really hated to hear that, and that things before high school weren't any better. He asked me if I was ever picked on and about my enemies. Every now and then I was, but not to really abnormal levels these days. And I couldn't say that I had any enemies either, that I was aware of. I'm really a people pleaser by nature, just wanna get along with everyone without ruffling feathers. His next question was a little ... weird. He asked if I had ever hurt anyone. I said no, not intentionally. Then he asked if I killed anymore. I had to pause at that to wonder if he was being serious. When I realized he was, I told him of course not. (Yeah, weird. But it's what I've come to expect of him.)

Our food came in a timely manner and boy was it good. Every now and then from the corner of my eye I caught Jon looking at me. I was a little too shy to return the eye contact completely, but I had to glance up once in a while to give him a smile and ask him playfully why he was looking at me. He just replied, "No reason. I just want to look at you." So sweet.

After we ate we walked in the park for a little bit. We talked a little more but it was mostly quiet, just enjoying each other's company. Then, like a scene from a chick flick, Jon stopped me when we reached the tippy top of a hill and pulled me close. He was completely silent: He was standing only inches in front of me, facing me directly, his fingers creeping slowly around my hands. My heart was beating wildly. And then he ever so gently rested his head against mine, lowering until our foreheads were touching, lower and lower, and then he slid his lips onto mine. If he wasn't holding me right then and there, I probably would have fainted.

And when he pulled away and paused ... I went in for another kiss.


End file.
